


we rise, we fall, we get right back up, forgetting how it feels to fear, but with you, i am shining bright.

by Gridaph



Series: Stand Alones/One Shots [5]
Category: BB Simps, Hermitcraft
Genre: M/M, and BB, i will chuck you out a window, mumbo being happy: the fic, this is for ngs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gridaph/pseuds/Gridaph
Summary: read if you wanna because i am sad and this is my comfort(based on BastardBin's The Weight of Lies so go check that out if you havent cause it's great and if you don't i'll smack you)
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Stand Alones/One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766446
Comments: 13
Kudos: 162





	we rise, we fall, we get right back up, forgetting how it feels to fear, but with you, i am shining bright.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNightSkyObserver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/gifts), [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/gifts).



> now, i know, i should be working on A Beautiful Tragedy but i said i would make mumbo happy and thats what ill fucking do

When Grian walks up to him, Mumbo doesn't recognize him. He's changed, a lot, for the better.   
  
His eyes are shinier, skin is brighter, smile is realer and he's just.. better. Mumbo likes this Grian.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hey."   
  
Mumbo coughs once as he sits down on the blanket. If he keeps staring at Grian's eyes he'll miss the sunset. But he just.. can't help it. They reflect the sunset so beautifully, and he just can't help but lean in closer, move in further, just the tiniest bit until his shoulder bumps with the tip of Grian's. There's a warm feeling in his chest that bubbles up. He... really likes that feeling. A lot.   
  
Grian turns to him and lifts his hand. For a split second, Mumbo closes his eyes for whatever reason he can't really say. When he opens them, Grian's hand is settled on his face. They're soft, rubbing circles against his cheek. He looks into Grian's eyes. They have something magical about them, something Mumbo can't place his finger on.   
  
He, stupidly, asked him about his eyes once.   
  
_("do all demons have such pretty eyes?" Mumbo blurted out.  
  
Grian laughed, like bells ringing or a piano playing. "I don't know, why don't you ask yourself?"   
  
Mumbo blinked. Once. Twice. "What?"   
_

_The blond just smiled, running his fingers through Mumbo's hair carelessly. "If you're asking me, I think your eyes are prettier.")  
  
_They spend the next few minutes like that in silence, just Grian caressing his cheek and hair, Mumbo closing his eyes and letting him. By now, the sun has set and everything is dark under the moon and stars. The torches they haphazardly put around the area have already died out by now and all that's left to give them any other light are fireflies out buzzing about.   
  
There's something about Grian's presence that Mumbo cherishes, craves, _needs._ Because, Grian, for all his loudness, is actually quiet calming and he's just nice to be around in moments like these. He opens his eyes.   
  
So bright that sometimes, Mumbo needs to look away.   
  
He leans into Grian's touch and smile, letting his wings wrap around him and engulf the both of them in a blanket of tangled black feathers that blend into the night.   
  
"You forgot to groom them again." Mumbo lets Grian rest his head on his shoulder, and it's his turn to run fingers through his golden fringe, detangling strands of sandy blond hair.  
  
"I was hoping you would be able to groom them for me."

Mumbo thinks about it for a second. Always having to groom Grian's hair is something he should be annoyed at by now, but he isn't. Instead he just lets Grian put his trust in him and rest for a bit.   
  
And for a moment, he forgets how it feels to fear. Even if the darkness would fall over them, with Grian there's nothing he can't fight. There's nothing he'll have to worry about.   
  
For just a moment, he's happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> *chucks bb out the window* 
> 
> this is dedicated to the mafia and that one anon who told me to delete my last fic. ill just make more.


End file.
